Un día de lluvia
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Un día de lluvia en Rusia cambio muchas cosas entre Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Quién cederá primero a aclarar lo que paso? TWO-SHOT


**Antes de empezar aclarar que:**

 _ **Yuuri: Yuri Katsuki.**_

 _ **Yuri(o): Yuri Plisetsky.**_

 **… ….**

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Odiaba con toda su alma la habitación del cerdo.

Y más se odiaba el mismo por estar ahí. Si tan solo hubiera puesto su jodido orgullo por delante como muchas veces hacia, ahora estaría tranquilo en su departamento.

Pero no, tenía que haberse mojado con la "oportuna" lluvia que aun caía por las calles frías de Rusia. Suspiro con rabia y se lanzo sobre la cama de Yuuri, sin importar mojarla con su empapado cuerpo; " _después de todo, es culpa del tazón de cerdo por lo que estoy así"_ pensó el rubio cerrando sus ojos, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—Yurio, la ducha ya esta lista, puedes entrar.

La voz del japonés lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin moverse de su lugar, levanto la cabeza un poco para ver como Yuuri permanecía con sus ropas igual de empapadas que las de él. Bufo cansado, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo.

—No te has bañado todavía, cerdo. ¿Quieres que me sienta culpable si te enfermas acaso?

—Claro que no, Yurio. — Su tono era tranquilo. — Pero tú eres más pequeño, y tienes más posibilidades de enfermarte que yo

Aunque no podía ver su expresión, supo que el japonés estaba sonriendo con su usual sonrisa amable de siempre, cosa que lo hizo enojar aun más.

— ¿Me estas llamando débil? — Pregunto en un susurro, molesto. Sentándose en la cama.

Yuuri se sobresalto, negando con las manos mientras mezclaba palabras incoherentes tratando de hacerle entender al menor que su intención no fue ofenderlo en ningún momento. Yuri suspiro cansado _"patético"_ camino hasta estar enfrente del nipón, observándolo con molestia le pregunto dónde estaban las toallas antes de salir del cuarto en dirección al baño. Si no accedía a lo que el tazón de cerdo decía, este lo iba a seguir fastidiando, con ese pensamiento se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Katsuki rio incomodo cuando el rubio cerro de un portazo la puerta. Tenían que hacer arreglar urgente la ducha en el cuarto de Viktor para evitar situaciones de este tipo en un futuro. Se giro entrando hacia el interior de su habitación, vio la mancha enorme de humedad en su cama, donde hace unos momentos estaba echado Yuri; esta vez fue su turno de suspirar. Cambio las sabanas con rapidez antes de buscar una muda de ropa para el rubio para cuando este saliera de la ducha.

Si Viktor estuviera en estos momentos se estuviera burlando discretamente de lo que les paso, o quizás estuviera abrazándolos mientras decía alguna de sus cosas melosas habituales. Yuuri se rio ante ese pensamiento. Aprovechando que Yuri todavía no salía de la ducha, le envió un mensaje a Viktor preguntándole como le estaba yendo en Suiza. El peli plateado fue a un viaje de urgencia a Suiza, todo gracias a Chris, quien, estaba sufriendo alguna transición existencialista tan fuerte que requirió la presencia de Nikiforov en el país natal de su amigo, aunque este de apenas acepto ir gracias a Yuuri quien le repetía que debía ayudar a Giacometti porque era su amigo más cercano.

Dejo el teléfono en su mesa de noche, fue en dirección a la sala para subir más la calefacción; estaban en pleno inverno en Rusia, sumándole la torrencial lluvia que aun caía con fuerza en las calles, estaba un poco mas frio de lo habitual. Makkachin estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad en la su cama acolchonada por lo que no se preocupaba por si necesitaba una colcha mas el can.

—Oi, cerdo, ¿Dónde debo poner mi ropa? —Al no ver a Yuuri en el dormitorio decidió buscarlo por el departamento. — ¿Tazón de cerdo?

" _Maldito cerdo, me hace frio"_ Se aferro a la toalla atada en su cintura; Vio como el moreno descansaba plácidamente encima del sofá, cosa que lo hizo preguntar una cosa: ¿tanto se había tardado?

Agarro uno de los cojines del mueble y sin cuidado alguno lo lanzo sobre la cara del nipón, despertándolo al instante.

— ¡Yurio! — Le miro preocupado al verlo solo con la toalla. — Te vas a resfriar si sigues así. — Dijo ganándose otro bufido de parte del menor.

—No sé donde colocar mi ropa, fue tu idea traerme al departamento que compartes con Viktor. — Dijo lo ultimo con un leve resentimiento que no noto el moreno. — Así que ahora encárgate, cerdo.

—Oh, cierto. Discúlpame, lo había olvidado. — Se levanto aún con la mirada acusadora del rubio sobre él. —Te deje la muda en el escritorio, por eso debe ser que no la has visto. Dame tu ropa para que la ponga en la secadora y…

El estornudo que dio no lo dejo continuar.

Tanto él como Yuri se miraron, Yuuri con nerviosismo, mientras el menor con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **... ...**

—Tienes más posibilidades de enfermarte que yo. — Refunfuñaba Yuri imitando la voz del nipón.

Con molestia lo envolvió con una frazada extra. Yuuri miraba en disculpa al menor, en estos momentos ahora el estaba en cama envuelto en varias frazadas, con un paño húmedo en su frente y un termómetro en su boca. Su respiración pesada hacia que sus lentes se empañen un poco, haciéndole algo complicado ver como Yuri murmuraba muchas cosas con molestia buscando algo, Makkachin debes en cuando le daba unas lamidas, pero era interrumpido por el rubio, que lo alejaba diciendo que el caniche no debía contagiarse el refrió por su irresponsabilidad de él.

—A ver. — Yuri saco el termómetro de su boca. — Treinta y ocho grados, ¿dónde quedo tu resistencia ahora, cerdo? — Se burlo.

El moreno intento esconder su cara entre las sabanas, avergonzado. Se suponía que él iba a cuidar de Yurio, no que el menor lo iba a cuidar a él.

Si, admitía que molestarlo para que fueran a comer después del entrenamiento no fue buena idea; a mitad del camino, donde, el rubio le gritaba que se alejara, la lluvia cayó como castigo divino, empapando a todos los transeúntes por igual. Por suerte su casa quedaba más cerca, ya que también no sabía donde quedaba el hogar de Yuri, lo arrastro hasta e departamento. Cosa que, actualmente los llevo a encontrándose en este tipo de situación.

— ¿Dónde guardan las medicinas?

Con dificultad observo como el menor lo miraba con impaciencia, chocando su pie contra el piso varias veces, con los brazos cruzados.

—Encima de la heladera, Viktor siempre las deja ahí. — Respondió con algo de dificultad, el calor en su cuerpo no le permitía hablar sin tener que exhalar a cada momento.

Sin esperar ver alguna reacción, Yuri salió del cuarto seguido de Makkachin. En ninguna circunstancia se imagino cuidando al japonés, ninguna. Ahora estaba en la cocina del mencionado buscando la medicina adecuada para que le baje la fiebre al cerdo; lleno un vaso con agua antes de colocar a hervir la caldera más cercana que tenia. Se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido fuerte de un trueno retumbando en toda la cocina. Por la ventana pudo ver como la lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma fuerza que cuando empezó hace unas horas atrás. Casi se cae al piso cuando Makkachin, asustado, busco refugio enredándose entre sus piernas, en un modo para tranquilizarlo le acaricio la cabeza. Fijo su vista en el reloj de pared:

 _16:45 PM._

Suspiro desanimado, ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir así el clima?

El cuello de la polera que llevaba se resbalo un poco por sus hombros, con fastidio la volvió a acomodar, la ropa que le dio Yuuri eran muy, muy grande para él. _"Maldito gordo y sus ropas anchas"_ Pensó mirando a Makkachin, quien lo observaba con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportar a ese par de idiotas? — Pregunto, en repuesta el caniche ladeo su cabeza. — Te compadezco Makkachin. Ahora vamos, debemos llevarle la medicina al tazón de cerdo para que se mejore; no quiero ser su niñera por más tiempo.

El can ladro animado en respuesta, ganándose una sonrisa del rubio. Se lavo las manos antes de llevar la medicina y el vaso con agua a la habitación de Katsuki.

—Cerdo, te traje la medicina espero que con esto te… ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

Al ver como el japonés estaba tambaleándose intentando caminar lo asusto y preocupo, si, lo preocupo. Pero solo porque si el nipón no se mejoraba le iba a pesar en su conciencia por un largo tiempo.

—Yo quería…

Fue interrumpido por Yuri, quien lo agarro por los hombros empujándolo a la cama. Cayo sentado murmurando adolorido que lo quería ayudar porque pensaba que no encontraba las medicinas.

—Maldito tazón de cerdo. — Murmuro molesto el rubio. — Estás enfermo, no puedes moverte. — Aclaro acercándose a él. — Agradece que el agua no se derramo, eres un irresponsable, no puedo confiar en ti. — Se agacho quedando a su altura. — Abre la boca.

— ¿Ah? — Lo miro sin comprender.

—Nada de ¿Ah? — Le imito. — Abre la boca para que te de la medicina.

—Pero no tienes que…

No pudo seguir replicando debido a que Yurio metió las pastillas en su boca y lo obligo a beber del vaso con agua incluso cuando él se estaba atorando por las pastillas. El rubio dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche, coloco su palma en la frente del moreno unos instantes antes de alejarla con una mueca de fastidio.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre. — Refunfuño. — Échate a dormir, la medicina debe de hacer efecto pronto.

—Perdón. — Susurro con una leve sonrisa a pesar de su estado.

— ¿Ha? ¿De qué te perdonas?

—Te estoy siendo una molestia en estos momentos, Yurio, perdón.

La sonrisa amable que le brindo hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran, " _Maldito cerdo adorable"_ Volcó su rostro ocultando su sonrojo, bufo enojado.

—Cállate y duerme. No creas que te dejare pasar por alto esto, apenas te mejores te golpeare por lo que me estás haciendo hacer, cerdo.

El moreno rio con suavidad, se recostó en la cama haciendo caso al menor. Cerró los ojos respirando con algo de dificultad. Después de unos momentos cayo dormido.

Makkachin se subió a la cama, recostándose al lado del moreno dispuesto a acompañarlo en su siesta.

El rubio quito las gafas del nipón con cuidado, el muy descuidado se había dormido con ellas. Las dejo en la mesa de noche junto con el vaso, por primera vez en todo el rato presto atención completa al moreno.

Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas debido a la fiebre, su respiración tranquila denotaba que se había dormido profundo, aunque de vez en cuando también respiraba por la boca. Sus cabellos alborotados caían en la almohada dándole un aspecto totalmente desaliñado. Despacio, el menor acaricio la mejilla caliente del mayor. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Maldito tazón de cerdo. — Susurro. — No me hagas preocupar por ti, para la otra preocúpate por tus asuntos sino te preocupas de verdad por los míos.

Se acordó como le había ofrecido todo alegre que fueran a comer al acabar el entrenamiento, en un principio, iba a negarse para después aceptar diciendo que el japonés era muy irritante cuando le pedía las cosas por favor. Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando el moreno menciono que debido al viaje de Viktor tenía más tiempo libre y que por eso se le había ocurrido que ambos salieran.

Sintió como su pecho se oprimía ante el recuerdo. ¿Acaso solo era un reemplazo? ¿Solo lo veía si no estaba el viejo? " _No me jodas, cerdo"_ una lagrima silenciosa cayo por su mejilla derecha mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla del mayor con cuidado.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

Se despertó notablemente mejor, la fiebre había bajado y ya se podía mover sin tambalearse. Makkachin descansaba a su lado, le acaricio su cabeza antes de salir de la cama.

Miro la hora en su celular, ya eran más de las ocho y media. Se coloco las pantuflas, salió de la habitación despacio, aun tenía un poco de mareo, fue a la sala. No encontró rastros de Yurio, supuso que ya se había ido. Bajo la cabeza decepcionado, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo por el cómo debía.

Entro con desanimo a la cocina, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver al rubio en ella. Seguía vestido aún con las ropas que le había dado, una vieja polera suya al igual que el pantalón, ambos de color negro; debido a lo ancho de la camiseta negra, esta se había resbalado por su hombro izquierdo dejando expuesta al aire su pálida piel, sin moverse observaba como el menor probaba con tranquilidad algo que hervía en la olla; por alguna razón, no deseaba que ese momento acabara, ver a Yuri de esa forma era algo nuevo, desconocido, quería verlo así muchas más veces, quería ver solamente él esa imagen, ser solamente él quien lo viera de esa forma. El menor se encontraba más preocupado en la sopa que estaba haciendo que no reparo en la presencia del mayor que lo veía embelesado desde hace rato, asintió alegre al comprobar que la sopa ya estaba lista, se volcó a buscar unos platos; Se asusto cuando vio como una persona en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina lo miraba, tanto, que grito mientras le lanzaba la cuchara que tenía en sus manos, golpeando a Yuuri en la cabeza, quien cayó en el suelo encogiéndose de dolor.

— ¡Cerdo! — Grito asustado yendo hasta el mayor. — Oh por Dios, yo no… tu… me asustaste… y… — Makkachin apareció corriendo, se acerco preocupado al moreno quien se quejaba de dolor en el piso, miro al rubio con el ceño fruncido. — ¡No me mires así Makkachin! — Se defendió. — No sabía que estaba en la cocina, me asusto.

—Yurio. — Murmuro adolorido el mayor.

—Demonios, tazón de cerdo. ¡¿Esto más?!

Después de un rato de paranoia, preocupación e histeria. Yuuri estaba echado en el sofá agarrando una bolsa de hielo en la esquina de su frente murmurando cosas aún adolorido, Makkachin lamia su brazo libre en forma de consuelo; mientras que Yuri en la cocina servía la sopa que había preparado para que el mayor se recuperara mejor de su resfrió, antes de ser golpeado por la cuchara.

—Ya, no seas dramático, no fue para tanto. — Dijo entrando a la sala, el japonés lo miro arqueando una ceja. — Ya dije que lo sentía, no lo volveré a repetir.

Al ver como Yuri ocultaba su rostro por la pena, suspiro, no podía molestarse con él, era imposible cuando ocultaba su preocupación y vergüenza con su actitud de vándalo.

El menor chasqueo la lengua entrando de nuevo en la cocina, salió momentos después con una crema en sus manos. Golpeo despacio las piernas del mayor demandando espacio para poder sentarse; una vez cara a cara con Yuuri, le quito la mano que sostenía la bolsa de hielo en la herida.

— ¿Tan mal esta? — Cuestiono avergonzado al tener la mirada del menor tanto tiempo sobre el área afectada.

—Eh… si, está bien, un poco hinchada nomas. Nada de qué preocuparse. — Mentira, estaba empezando a tornarse de un morado intenso la enorme bola en la frente del moreno. Pero por nada del mundo iba a decirle eso.

Sin decir más, coloco en su dedo índice un poco de la crema para los golpes que encontró en la cocina momentos atrás, unto con la crema en el lugar ganándose un quejido de molestia por parte del mayor.

—No te quejes, cerdo. Te estoy curando. — Dijo concentrándose en el chichón. — Quédate quieto.

Al tener a Yuri tan cerca de él, la vista del mayor reparo en el rostro del contrario. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido debido a su concentración; su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes, ¿Yurio había tenido unos labios tan apetecibles? Sin darse cuenta, el humedeció sus labios con la vista fija en los ajenos; el mechón de su cabello rubio le cubría un ojo, por lo que no le permitía ver sus esmeraldas con la libertad que quería. Sin pensar, llevo su mano derecha apartando el mechón rubio colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Yuri se estremeció al sentir el tacto del mayor, dejo de masajear el chichón para concentrar su vista en el.

Los ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los marrones. La mano del mayor bajo lentamente por su cuello hasta su hombro descubierto, causando escalofríos en el menor. Repitió la acción tres veces más, le gustaba como Yuri reaccionaba ante su tacto, ver su rostro sonrojado le hacía desear saber que otras expresiones más tendría. El rubio apoyo una mano en la pierna del moreno, ladeo un poco el rostro, permitiéndole al japonés seguir tocándolo. Sin darse cuenta ambos se iban acercando sus rostros poco a poco. Sus labios se rozaban despacio, sin prisas; en un juego que no tenia fin, la respiración de ambos se entremezclaba formando una petición silenciosa que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acceder.

El ladrido de Makkachin los saco de su burbuja. El rostro de ambos cambio a varias tonalidades de rojo; Yuuri quería decir algo, disculparse por su comportamiento inaceptable, pero Yuri fue más rápido; el menor se levanto del sofá sin decir palabra alguna, entro a la cocina seguido del caniche, quien le mostraba su bolsa de comida para que lo alimente.

Pasaron varios minutos de frustrante silencio antes de que Yuri lo llamara para que cenaran.

Una vez sentados, el silencio prevalecía acompañado de una atmosfera tensa. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de Makkachin comiendo su alimento junto con sus cubiertos chocando de vez en cuando con el plato. El rubio se negaba a mirarlo, al parecer la esquina de la cocina era lo más interesante del mundo para el menor. Observo como la lluvia había disminuido en cantidad, ahora solo se veía como una tranquila llovizna

—Al parecer el clima va a mejorar, ¿Tu qué crees Yurio?

Intento tener una conversación con el rubio, pero este se negaba a responder. Asentía o negaba con la cabeza dependiendo de la pregunta.

Lo demás de la cena fue igual, incluso cuando le pidió que vieran la televisión juntos, el menor se sentó en la esquina del sofá sin cruzar su mirada con él en ningún momento. Makkachin opto por abandonarlo para irse con Yuri, quien le acariciaba detrás de las orejas manteniendo su vista fija en el televisor. Por un momento quiso estar en el lugar del caniche.

Quitando esos raros pensamientos, fue hasta el cuarto de lavado. Doblo su ropa y la de Yuri dejándola encima del canasto. Entro en su habitación decaído, se lanzo de barriga en la cama suspirando con pesadez. Se volcó de espaldas, llevo su brazo hasta su frente manteniéndola ahí, aun le dolía el golpe, pero ya era soportable. Miro hacia el techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Casi había besado a Yurio, su cabeza era un embrollo de pensamientos, un embrollo que no le ayudaba en nada a su salud mental ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se detuvo? ¿Por qué aun quería ir hacia donde estaba el menor y continuar con lo que empezaron? El solo hecho de recordar la mirada perdida del rubio en su boca, como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, sus labios entreabiertos que pedían a gritos ser atendidos.

Gruño llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, jalándose los cabellos un poco. No, no debía pensar en eso. No debía, Yurio era menor de edad, su diferencia de edades era enorme; además, miro el anillo en su dedo anular. Abrió los ojos con horror. Se había olvidado de Viktor.

Se levanto rápido buscando su teléfono, cuando lo desbloqueo vio varios mensajes del peli plateado; la mayoría del contenido de los mensajes eran de cómo la estaba pasando en Suiza y en como ansiaba regresar para verlos a Makkachin y a él, otros mensajes le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, seguidos de varias fotos donde el aparecía feliz mostrando lugares turísticos de donde estaba.

Llevo una mano a su boca callando sus sollozos, ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan horrible? Viktor preocupado por lo que le sucediera, acordándose de él. ¿Y él? El solo quería ir a la sala y devorar la boca del rubio hasta desfallecer. Las lágrimas caían traicioneras por sus ojos. Se durmió entre hipidos olvidándose de que su puerta seguía abierta

Aquella escena fue vista por el menor, Yuri iba a pedir disculpas por lo de hace rato al nipón; pero al verlo en ese estado mientras miraba su celular hizo que apretara sus puños con fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos. No había que ser adivino para saber por qué Katsuki se encontraba de esa forma. Con una idea arraigada en su mente hizo lo que pensó más sano y mejor para los dos.

Irse.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

—Yurio, ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntaba el moreno acercándose al menor en la pista de hielo.

Ambos habían acabado el entrenamiento del día. Yuuri al divisar al menor en las bancas quitándose los patines decidió acercársele. Mientras que Viktor se encontraba distraído conversando con Yakov.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde aquel día en que el rubio se quedo en su casa. Se asusto cuando despertó en la mañana, ¡se había olvidado que Yurio estaba en su casa! Corrió hasta la sala, pensando que se había quedado dormido en el sofá tal vez. Pero Makkachin empujo su pierna con suavidad mientras volteaba a mirar con tristeza la puerta. Extrañado, pensó que tal vez en la mañana el menor se había cambiado y para no molestar su sueño decidió irse. La ropa encima del canasto le hizo desechar esa idea. Su teléfono alumbraba avisando que había llegado un mensaje, pensó que Viktor le había seguido enviando fotos de Suiza; al ver el numero de Yurio su corazón dio un vuelco, ansioso, abrió el mensaje, cuando leyó el contenido sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le fuera arrojado. El mensaje era simple y conciso:

" _Ayer nunca paso, olvídate de ese día. Yo hare lo mismo"_

Le envió varios mensajes preguntándole el por qué, mas ninguno fue respondido.

Ahora el rubio ignoraba su existencia totalmente.

—Déjame en paz, cerdo. — La mirada que le brindo fue de desprecio puro.

Sin decir más, Yuri se levanto con sus zapatos normales puestos y salió del lugar. Dejando a Yuuri con la palabra en la boca.

Esta situación continúo por tres meses más. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado, la atmosfera entre esos dos no era la usual rivalidad de parte de Yuri, ni tampoco la usual tranquilidad en el japonés. Era una diferente, aunque no se podía distinguir como.

Todos sabían que algo raro había pasado entre esos dos. Todos, hasta el mismo Viktor.

… **. ….**

… **. ….**

… **. ….**

 **Wow, no puedo creer que este escribiendo con la canción de Closer de The Chainsmokers como fondo, soy rara, lo sé xD**

 **Antes que nada, aclarar que este es un Two-shot.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, coméntenme como les pareció. ¿Fue un asco o no? ¿Pudieron sentir algún sentimiento o no? Lo que sea.**

 **Y… la verdad no sé cuando voy a publicar la otra parte :/ voy a dar mi examen de ingreso a la universidad dentro de poco y tengo que estudiar así que no actualizare en un periodo de unas… no sé ¿dos semanas? I don't know.**


End file.
